SAGE
by Bicjaggereich
Summary: 4 new students appear on the first day. All four have nothing to lose. Things can't get that bad, can they?
1. Beginning

Chapter 1: The First day

She steps off the airship, and soon he follows. She, a humble girl from Vacuo. A dyke to speak of, as well as a freak considered by other students. That was the discrimination you received for being a Faunus, yet she seemed undaunted by the ignorance. He standing behind her, a mountain of man. Standing at 7 and a half ft. He dwarves the girl he pursuits. Also a freak, but in a different way. Due to his size, nobody bothered to stare at him, for they fear their lives be at risk. How can a small girl be unaware of a man 50% taller than she is, and more than twice her size in body weight? Well, some things you don't always expect to turn out.

"Come on Greg, they are starting without us!"

"Ugh" groaned the Titan, as he got dragged by his mistress.

Gregory "Greg" Clegne was a big lad who spent most of his time in Vale, whether it be playing with his friends, or helping out with his neighbors. Everyone that he knew referred to him as "the gentle giant" or " the one that understands", that's everyone he knew however. Those that didn't know him well heard tales of the skull crusher, in which, if they make any atrocities against Faunus, or commit crimes, they will never see daylight, due to the fact of the bloody mess left behind. As for the Faunus, as long as they're not in the White Fang, they're safe. Gregory spent his whole life with the Faunus, as a baby, he was orphaned. Yet where humans tend to be so heartless, the Faunus were the ones that brought him in, and raised him. The largest of his peers, they welcomed him like family. He would play games, and sports with them. Chess, basketball, and soccer were a few examples. But one day changed his life forever.

One day, a man walked by the neighborhood with a shotgun, he had already killed three freaks in the dump. Little did he know, this "hunting spree" would be his last. He saw a freak, the "animal people". He raised his gun, and aimed... "SMASH!" Came a thundering boom, and the most searing pain the buzzard had felt in his life. Before long, he was staring into the face of an angry giant, who had knocked out almost all of his teeth. Then, blink no more he did, for the giant's thumbs became embedded in his eyes, blinding them, the pain so sincere, and then, "thump thump, thump thump, thump thump. SPLOOSH" went his brain, and the man was dead.

Greg couldn't believe it, he just committed murder. The Faunus didn't know how to react either, until one said "burn the body". That one, was Adam Taurus, one of the leading members of the White Fang.

Now Greg was at the top (literally) of his peers, and had been accepted into Beacon, at just the age of 17. That however came with a "hefty" price tag: Arya.

Arya Faux, also the age of 17, was a small girl from Vacuo, the richest kingdom next to Vale. Born a Faunus, and raised in a violent life, she saw her very two parents murdered for crimes they didn't commit. The cause nearly drove her to be in the White Fang, but somewhere, her mind told her no. Yet she seemed to somewhat go for that path, her instincts due to her Fox blood made her a formidable assassin. For her age, she was still naïve, and immature. Possibly due to her trauma.

What distinguished her, from other assassins was her sexuality. From her "pup years", Arya knew she was far from the norm. She grew up and stayed a lesbian through out her life. Nobody knew her sexuality except the mistresses she indulged herself with before killing them, for they were important bounties that kept her fed. Her current mistress would've been Weiss Schnee, had she not quit, but she did, now that her position was taken over by her best friend, and bodyguard, the Titan.

"Darn, so close" came a thought in her mind, she could imagine that soft skin begging to be touched, all before she puts a blade to her throat. Save one for next year.

Along the way, she saw what her eyes would view as steel if they were magnets. A REALLY small girl, had to be younger, or about the same age. With tiny hands, and a head just perfect for her body. The girl was indeed smaller than the Faunus assassin was, yet also undaunted by the giants that surround her. The tiny mistress looked back, and then winked. Forget Schnee, Arya had to get that girl.

Across the schoolyard, Evangeline "Eva" Fold was just looking at the fun going on. Being so small, very few people notice her, yet she noticed them. Unlike most Faunus

Eva had a somewhat hidden trait, her ears. Due to her being a cat Faunus she can put her ears down, or easily hide them in a bow or hood. Her dark skin also allowed her to blend in with her surroundings, making her even more elusive. What made her shine however was her luscious, beautiful blue hair. An unnatural in humans, but a rarity in Faunus.

Now she's hoping a girl would notice her. Yes, a girl. She herself was a dyke at 17, yet nobody ever took notice. She hadn't the luxury of dates, thanks to her small stature (4 ft 9). All that changed when she locked eyes with a flower, or was it the other way around? Anyways, whatever she saw was a petite girl like her, only drop dead gorgeous. The pale skinned beauty had eyes as blue as the sky, and hair the color of the sun. What made her stand out even more was her bow that she wore. Definitely another Faunus, she could smell her scent after all. The bow matched her hair, but it would seem that her ears would be more suitable. In that moment where the two petite Beauties locked eyes, time seemed to stop for both of them. Until Eva winked at the small blonde before leaving. Behind Eva was her own beast: The Hound.

Sandor "Stan" Cranston was another tall lad. Only a foot below the Titan, he still towered over everyone in that schoolyard. He came to Beacon to prove himself as a huntsman, for his brother went into acting school. He wields two custom blades, given the title of "the Hound's jaws". How he received his nickname was from his latest movie "The Mountain and The Hound". An accomplished actor, many would question why would he want to come to a school of people beneath him. It is to get away from his parents for good.

Years of neglect left the Hound very little choice, but to move out, and start over. He found his passion in acting, and with his passion came great rewards: women, money, and fame. Soon the word spread to his parents, who tried to claim their child back. Due to the witness himself, though the judge issued a restraining order against the parents. At least 500 miles with no contact with their child, sounds like injustice, they did raise him after all. How greatly did they raise him though? Pathetically, the Hound raised himself up, from pup to Alpha male. Despite his wealthy persona, he is well mannered. His charm, flawless. He always finds someway to win a girl over. But the girls he was pursuing was not for fun and games, she was a friend that he was guiding all the way to the front entrance of the building. Now the crowd split half and half, as they saw not only their favorite movie star, but also a giant, walk through. The Hound never saw a man of that size, and he stared in awe of the Titan. In a flash though, it was over, and soon enough, they were inside the building.

"Students, welcome to Beacon Academy" began professor Ozpin's speech.

"I can't see him" whispered Arya. Even though she made no request, the Titan lifted her onto his mighty shoulders, giving her a clear view of the scene. "Wow" was all Arya could exclaim.

Eva didn't need to be on the shoulders of the Hound, for she already found a high enough area to be on. The Hound looked for a place to rest, he'll need it for the initiation tomorrow. The speech was brief, and soon they left.

The Titan and his mistress soon left as well.

"Let's go to Sleep Ari. We need rest for the initiation tomorrow." The Titan tried his best to reason with his mistress, but to no avail. "I know, but I at least want to meet her before hand!" Squealed the little girl. The Titan rolled his eyes. " For the last time, you can meet her tomorrow, for now just go to sleep." Arya pouted. "You're no fun mr grumpy pants." The Titan rolled his eyes again and went to sleep.

"Hey big guy!" Came a voice from out of nowhere. "Yes?" Was the response the Titan received, only to be answered back with "No. Not you. That guy." The direction they pointed to led towards that blue haired petite, and the Hound.

The Hound looked at the face of a brown haired student, a fair few inches shorter than him, and held a mace. "This is going to be interesting" thought Stan, as he withdrew his weapons, two longswords, made of Vale steel. Nothing kept it's edge better than Vale steel. The blades had the appearance of cold. Moisture arose from the blades as if they were forged in ice and snow. Just viewing them sent chills down the opposers spine, as he slowly backed away. "Let me just have a nice chat with your little friend there, and we're done" replied the student, his bark was worse than his bite. "Then what? You're gonna try and discriminate her Cardin? Just like everyone else? You tease her, bully her, force her to do your bidding, in some cases even rape. No Cardin, I won't let you lay a finger on her". Barked the Hound. Everyone soon came to watch. "Cardin Winchester?" Came a reply out of nowhere. "Yes?" Replied the Brown haired student.

WHAM! A sound echoed the room as Cardin Winchester went flying across the lobby, straight into the wall. The wall layer cracked due to the impact of the student hitting the wall. "Shouldn't bother us for a while. Might've given him amnesia." The Titan spoke. "Good, it's for the better, we need less people like him" replied Stan, and as good as that Stan and his partner left.

"That was a disappointment" Arya complained. "I wanted to at least kiss her". The Titan was annoyed. "You'll kiss her when you get to the initiation, just be patient. Afterwards they slept.

The next morning Greg woke up to see Arya was missing. However it didn't take him long to find her. She was just looking over at the other girls, licking her lips. "Typical" thought the Titan, and he began to chuckle. Soon enough they were doing their routines, brushing teeth, getting their weapons e.t.c. For Arya, there was her dagger, and her throwing knife, which she infused with energy dust to cause an explosion. How it is triggered, is when the knife hits an object. As soon as she throws the knife, it's armed, and when it hits the ground, or a piece of armor, it explodes. Being a skilled assassin, she has found a way to ensure the blade always comes back to her.

For the Titan, he possessed a massive great sword, and black gloves. The sword was enormous, taller than Arya, it glowed a dark purple, possibly due to the power inside Greg. The Titan chuckled, he knew that the sword wasn't his most powerful weapon, just the weapon he used the most, next to his black leather gloves.

"This is going to be fun" The Titan remarked. "Psh, you always cosidered violence fun." Barked back the Fox. In a swift movement, the Titan began to move his fingers across the side of the little Faunus, forcing her to laugh. "Heh heh heh. STOP, that tickles!" The reply seemed to have no effect. The Faunus squirmed, but the Titan gripped her tighter, but the Titan underestimated his opponent, for she forced Greg off balance, and onto the ground. Both now laughing, after they had their fun, suddenly they heard an outburst. "IMPOSSIBLE! I swear I didn't put my stuff in locker 636 yesterday, I would've remembered counting that high." Marked a blonde, and scraggly boy, who crashed into someone across the hall.

The Hound rubbed a cloth over his blades, typical practice for a professional swordsman, but for a Huntsman, it was mandatory routine. "That girl you winked at, how are you going to get her?" The large man replied. "I have my ways" the little cat mewed. The hound smiled, he knew Eva well. The Little Faunus had no luxury of dates, but she did have the luxuries of bars, taverns, and inns. Get a girl drunk enough to go to sleep, and take her to a room. Afterwards is lights out, and a late night of activities that best be not mentioned. Suddenly, the Hound felt a bump. Turning, and drawing his swords towards the blonde scraggly boy behind him. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Said the unexpected guest. "Let him go!" Said a girl in a red cloak. Behind her, was a taller girl, blonde, with a set of gauntlets. Her eyes a color blue, almost like ice. Her expression though, was the opposite, it burned through the Hound like a blaze, with her angry expression and gauntlets pointing straight into his eyes, the Hound thought better than to fight. He withdrew his swords, and as quick as that, the blonde girl changed her expression. "Sorry, I don't like being bumped into. I'm Stan Cranston by the way, the Hound." The big pup now trying to create some small talk. "That's right! You were in that movie! You were great." Replied the blonde girl. They chatted all the way towards the platform. Eva sighed again. "Do want to talk little girl?" Asked the girl in the cloak. Being so small, she is used to being referenced as "little girl". "Yes that would be nice. I'm Eva Fold" The tiny Faunus replied. "Nice to meet you, my name is Ruby Rose".


	2. Initiation

As they chatted, the two small girls realized that they were so similar that it was scary. Ruby, was in every way, still childish. Eva, of course also had an excuse for her "less than grown up" behavior: her tiny stature. "So what do you think about some of the boys here?" Ruby questioned. "Meh, not really interesting." Replied the Faunus. _"In reality, I'm interested in you"._ Came the unspoken truth in her mind. She was interested in the red head. "_Poor little thing, so innocent." _Thought the small Faunus. "Anyways, We better hurry up, the initiation is starting soon" Ruby reminded. With a flash, they both were gone.

The Titan was the last to arrive at the cliff, next to him, was someone he hadn't seen in a while: Brenna Tarth, what most people would consider an "Amazon", but what Greg considered normal. They had a secret that nobody but the Hound, or their little "helper" knew, that all four were actually detectives on the Roman case. Even at the age of 17 they had the maturity and the intelligence to solve numerous cases, well... Three of them were mature enough, but one was... Not so much. "What are you doing?! You're almost late!" Whispered the large woman, who was almost as tall as the Hound. "I'm not worried, if anything I'm early. It's Riley that's late." The Titan noted back.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin began. "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams... Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion: each of you will be given teammates today." Glynda stood emotionless as she said those words. The Titan was looking back at the Hound, giving him the salute. "What ohh" Ruby groaned. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin replied sternly with more groans from Ruby. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ruby now had her jaw open wide, the Titan could imagine glass shattering in her thoughts. "Wha?!" Was all Ruby could muster. "_Poor girl" _thought the Titan, then he looked at Jaune, "_Poor boy". _The Titan thought again.

"See?! I told you!" Was what the Titan heard from a lighter red head. "After you partner up, make your way to the morthern end pf the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path... Or you will die." A nervous shudder came from Jaune. "You will be monitered and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervine. You will find an abandoned temple with the end of the path containing several relics. EACH pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will gaurd that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"Ozpin ended. "Yeah, um sir?" Began Jaune. "Good!" Interrupted the professor. "Now take your positions" The professor ended. "Uh, sir?" Jaune Mustered. "_For dust's sake the guy won't get passed landing!" _Thought the usually patient Titan. "_Ah well, at least Riley's here". _That gave some grace to the Titan. "I, uhh got a question." Weiss was launched first. "So this landing strategy thing... Uh what is it? Like dropping us off or something?" Jaune quizzed. "No" Ozpin's reply landed like a plane touched the ground. "You will be falling" Came his second reply. Russel was the second to be launched. "Oh, I see. So, did you hand out parachutesfor us?" Nora get's launched. The Titan knew he was next. "_May dust guide him"_ he thought as he prepared for his launch. "No, you will be using your own landing strategy" With that, the Titan was launched. He quickly looked down, nothing but trees. Arya, and the others had to be next. Suddenly he heard a shriek "EEEEEEEEE!"

Meanwhile, still at the cliffs: Brenna, and Riley get launched. As does Sandor, as well as Arya, Eva, and Cardin. "Uh huh, yeah" The quickest words that came to Jaune's mind spoke as Cardin Winchester left the cliff, with a black eye, in which he had no idea how he got it. Yang winkled at Ruby before putting on her shades and getting launched. Then Ruby launched. "So what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYYY! *Sips coffee* 

A few moments later...

"BIRDY NO!" Was the first words Ruby exclaimed after being launched. She hates killing animals as long as they weren't grim. The Titan, on the other hand, has no sense for that humanity, for he killed so many in tournaments. Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose just in the nick of time, fired a few shots to decelerate, and flung from a tree. The heiress took out Myrtenaster, created glyphs in the air, and landed safely. Ren slid down the trees utilizing Stormflower, while Nora flew through. Ren looked up to see the blonde go up in a blaze of glory. "Nailed it." Were her landing words. Pyrrha destroyed several branches with her shield to decelerate, then came to a complete stop on a branch. Using the scope of Miló, she spotted Jaune flying through the air, inmediately Miló began to change appearance, into a sharp, accurate spear. Measuring wind direction, she carefully aimed, and launched the spear. "Thank you!" Was the reciever's words. "I'm sorry!" Replied Pyrrha. The Titan chuckled, "_He's lucky to know that someone helps him. Hope he treats her well._ Having that said, he saw an entire group of grimm. Beowolves, couldn't be easier. An entire pack too. He now accelerated towards the ground, raised his fist and PHTOOM! A thundering noise echoed through the forest. His seismic punch killed the entire Beowolf pack. "Too easy". Then, he heard his stomach growl.

The Hound, was in search for some chickens. _"Damn it. I should've eaten earlier."_ Having skipped breakfast due to Eva's excitement, the Hound was imediately regretting it. He needed to eat, alot. Not only for his bodyframe, but for his power as well. The Hound, from birth was infused with dust. His parents didn't want their child to survive, but survive the Hound did, and became more succesful than his parents ever been, all to be in the middle of a vast forest, with grimm, and starving.

Arya, already landed was searching around, only to find little of anything. All of a sudden, she heard a sound, a sound that was unfamiliar to her: the sound of chains. "_Should I see what's going on?" _She quizzed. Although it would be smart, she knew the risks, being a former assassin herself. She slowly crept forward, not making a sound, peered through the bush, to see the blue-haired girl struggling to hold her own against a line of Beowolves.

Eva was struggling, the Beowolves surrounded her, and she was already bleeding from one scratching her. She took out her hooks, and started swishing them around, to ensure that she was ready for a fight.

Her weapon was unique: the hooks were attached to chains which stretched out to 33 meters. The chains were light as a feather, being made out of a material so light, the entire weapon doesn't even weigh 1 kilogram. However, the weapon was deadly. Thunderstorm, was the name of the weapon, the hooks (two hooks on one weapon) would act in wasy a normal hand/fist would. They could grab, punch, or throw anything out of the way. Thunderstorm also increased Eva's strength 100 fold, as long as she's using Thunderstorm to grab instead of her hands.

Eva fought well, but she knew she needed assistance for the beowolves, all of a sudden "WHOOSH" was the sound she heard as she saw a throwing knife barely miss her, hit a Beowolf, and explode. The Beowolf was dead. "Are you okay?" She looked to see the face of the blonde girl from earlier.

Arya rushed forward, but was stopped in her tracks. "You nearly KILLED me!" The really petite girl shouted. "Sorry, I was trying to help you." Retorted assassin. "Help me?! I don't need help". Things were getting serious. "You were losing!" Really serious. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Responded a very unhappy little Faunus. "What're you gonna do? Kiss me?!" As soon as Arya said that last line, no more did they speak, as the two Faunus girls met mouth to mouth. "Yes. That's what I wanted to do as soon as I saw you." The smaller ones words were now calm and clear. "I don't even know your name, and here we are kissing under the sun." Was the assassin's response. "It's Evangeline, but I already know you, Arya." Came the little Faunus's response before pulling in the assassin for another warm kiss.

The Titan was worried sick, leaving Arya behind was something unusual for him, but he knew he had to take care of himself. "_I just ate breakfast this morning, why am I so hungry?" _The thought couldn't get out of his mind. Then he saw the purple flames left in the ground after that attack. "_Oh." _Was the second thought. Having been infused with dust, the Titan gained a lot of strength, speed, and agility. That came at a cost however: hunger. In order to maintain such power, the Titan, as well as other dust-infusers had to consume a multitude of calories in order to maintain their power, let alone live. They could feed off their fat reserves, providing it gives more power, but usually it doesn't last very long. Not to mention, the Titan had little, if any, bodyfat. Slowly moving, the Titan now had gone into predatory mode, with his hands, he stalked the forest, only to come past several chickens, and a Hound.

The Hound had spotted his luck, 20 chickens, all killed, but no fire. The hpund was upset again. He killed the chickens, but had no fire to cook them in. He could eat them raw, but that decision left the Hound's stomach in terrible pain, the Hound wouldn't make that mistake again. "Dammit! I should've brought matches with me!" Sandor now frustratingly recognized. "Can't really cook without a fire can you?" Sandor tunred around to see the Titan right there. "Look, you're hungry, and I'm hungry, so no contesting over this chicken." The Titan quickly said. "Fine." Growled the Hound. The Titan, using his power, made a little fire, and one by one, the chickens were being cooked. As they were eating, two figures came through. "Heh, I see that you two are done eating each other then?" The Titan asked.

Arya wanted to die, she wanted a hole to come swallow her up. Well, that was the second thing she wanted to do. After having "fun" with Eva, she was a bit hungry, her Faunus senses hinted meat being cooked, and behold, The Titan, and the Hound are feasting on chicken, and they hadn't invited her, or her "acquaintance". "GREG! I swear i'm going to kill you!" Hissed the little Faunus. Eva was unashamed by the comment, and started to eat the chicken immediately. There wasn't much left, for the dust-infusers had massive appeties, but it was enough for her and her new girlfriend.

They all sat, eating under the sun, when they heard a high pitched scream, "_Dammit." _Thought the Titan. "_Why now?"_ The Titan grabbed for more, only to see the last chicken nearly snatched by the Hound. Clearly the stronger, The Titan took the chicken away from the Hound, all to have his head bashed in. That said it, immediately, the Titan withdrew his sword, the Hound with two, and an epic swordfight ensued. The Hound laid an uppercut to Greg, only to be knocked back several feet, thanks to the Titan's massive kick. The Hound got up, clanged, smashed, and thrashed against the Titan, until the massive student charged. The Hound, got under the big guy, and tripped him. "Winner, winner, chicken dinner." Were his words as he grabbed the last chicken. "Besides, you already had nine, and I only had eight". The Hound claimed. "Yeah right. *only*" Arya said. "The Pieces!" The Titan exclaimed. "What pieces?" His team was confused. "We need to get the pieces for the hilltop!" Came a reply. "I know exactly just where to go." The Hound spoke. With that they split up and left.

A couple minutes later the two big guys heard a conversation going on. "How about a cute little pony?" The Hound instantly recongized that voice. Yang. The two were just about to appear out of the forest when "BOOM!" And laughter came from a dysing ursa and a hyperactive girl, the ursa then tumbled to it's last breath, followed by a young green man. "Nora *pant* please *pant* don't ever do that again." The young man looked, and Nora was gone. Nora was looking inquisitively at a certain chess piece: the rook. Delightfully, she picked it up and started singing "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" All to be interrupted by Ren shouting "NORA!" then she got off. "Did that girl just come riding on an ursa?" The black haired girl questioned, somewhat sarcastically. "Well Blake, depends on how you view it." Retorted the Titan. Greg knew Blake well, she was the only member of the White Fang he truly respected, even considered sheltering her after she quit, but he also knew her secret was too risky to be revealed in public. Blake rolled her eyes. All of a sudden, Pyrrha came running to the temple with a death stalker behind her, using her agility, she dodged the large grimm's attack. Ruby jumped down from the tree, and reunited with Yang. "Ruby?!" Yang squealled. "Yang!" It was obvious Ruby was excited to reunite with her sister. "Nora!" God dammit Nora Valkyrie. "Did she just run all the way over here with a death stalker?" Was Blake's last question before Yang exploded. "Grr. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COUDL ANYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" Yang screamed. The Titan tried to test her patience "One. Tw-" BLAM! The Titan just stumbled, instead of flying backwards. "Um Yang?" Ruby asked. All looked up to see Weiss Schnee still hanging on to the nevermore. "How could you leave me?" Questioned the Heiress. "You should've jumped." The Titan said. "Hey! That's what I was about to say!" Ruby retorted. "She's gonna fall." Came the response from the redhead's sister. "She'll be fine." Ruby said in contrast. "She's falling" went the cool, and collected Ren. Jaune freed himself, saw an opportunity, and caught Weiss. "Just dropping in?" Asked the blonde haired boy. "Oh god!" The Blonde haried boy spoke again, before falling to the ground. "My hero..." Weiss said sarcastically. The Titan couldn't take it anymore, immediately he began laughing, and was down to one knee before "A little help here please?"

Arya, and Eva knew they had gotten themselves into more trouble than they could handle. Before them was a rhino grimm, covered with bone armour, all the way to the underbelly. Immediately, they began to run, of course using the trees to escape. Eva, used her hooks to grab, and navigate, while Arya in contrast was an expert in free running, and used her entire body to mavigate to an open area. Once they found an open area, Arya asked "A little help here please?" And with that came a response. The Hound began slashing at the grimm, with no effect. He suddenly slashed it across an unprotected area. The Titan, now realizing what's going on, pulled his team back into the open area. "What is that thing?" Ruby asked. "Juggernaught" was the reply from the Hound. "The entire damn body is covered in armour, and it's known to have broken aura shields." The mighty Grimm roared, and charged. The Titan, reacting quickly, activated his aura, and did a martial arts type kick, knockihg off the juggernaught's armour. "You guys go ahead, this one's ours." Replied the Titan. A series of events happened where Ruby got stuck, but that doesn't matter. The Titan punched the Juggernaught all the way back into the Forest. SAGE looked up to see the Nevermore gone.

"Guys? That thing is circling back. What do we do?" Asked Jaune. "Look, there is no sense in dilly dalling, the objective is right in front of us" responded the cold heiress. "She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby followed. "Run and live?" That is an idea I can get behind." Jaune reponded. Ruby picked the Knight, Jaune picked the Rook, and Sandor picked the Queen. The Death stalker was slowly freeing itself. "Time we left!" Ren alerted. "Right." Ruby responded. "Let's go!" As they started running, Yang just stared. "What is it?" Blake quizzed. "Nothing" was the response the Faunus recieved. A girl's biggest lie. Overhead, the nevermore was circling in front of them. "May the power of dust guide us." The Titan thought as he saw the Nevermore fly by. They all stopped, the Nevermore let out a mighty screech, after landing on top of the pedastal. "Well that's great!" The blonde said. Jaune looked back, the death stalker had broken free. The Hound looked over as well, to see the Juggernaught had recovered, also it's armour was chipped. "Thank dust's sake, he is a miracle" thought the Hound. "Oh man run!" Jaune replied, with Pyrrha following. "Nora distract it!" Ren exclaimed. "Already ahead of you Ren." The Titan said, as he launched a purple blast of energy from his gloves at the Nevermore, causing it to move around. Nora had Magnhild transform into a grenade launcher, and launched bombshells at the mighty grimm, hitting it. The death stalker was approaching, only to be blocked by Ren, Blake, and Eva. Arya, had given the Nevermore hell, by repeatedly shooting it with Znofvir, her knives, which transformed into machine pistols, the nevermore tried constantly to dodge, only to be caught in the crosshairs of the skilled assassin. "Go! Go! Go!" Was Pyrrha's message to Jaune and the others, before shooting the Nevemore with Miló, therefore allowing Eva to make her escape. Now came the fight that ensued.

The juggernaught stood no chance against the Titan. Greg had mastered a multitude of martial arts before attending Beacon, even creating his own: Ziwa me, which focused quick strikes that were deadly. He palm uppercutted the juggernaught which went flying back, following with a high kick. Sandor, more expirienced on the traditional ones immediatley started following up with his attacks. However, as expirienced Sandor is, he lacked the stamina the Titan had, so for him it was difficult for any follow up attacks. The juggernaught charged, and Sandor flew several feet all the way back to the Titan. Eva transformed her hooks, into a powerful pistol, named Mustang and Sally, and shot at the loose armour bits, breaking them. Arya had just joined and threw her knives, which exploded on more loose armour. The Juggernaught now had half the armour it had, all thanks to a 7 and a half ft. Titan.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Shouted Blake. "Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Responded Yang. Imediately the Hound turned around to the four girls shooting at the nevermore. In contrast, Fangs transformed into two assault rifles. The Titan brought out his massive sword, Reaper, which transformed into a massive machine gun. "Let's have some fun." The Titan said. "Go!" Yelled Sandor, and go went the little Faunus'. Eva exploded a hole in front of the massive grimm blinding it, then they both started to attack from both angles, with suppressive fire coming from the Titan, and the Hound. Their little scratches had no effect as the juggernaught roared, and charged towards Greg. The Titan bracing, he had his weapon go back into sword mode and swing it at the juggernaught, breaking off more armour. Now the juggernaught had been weakened. With a mighty punch, the Titan drove the juggernaught backwards. Eva pulled the juggernaught towards them. Arya, knife landed exactly where it was supposed to on the ground, exploding, causing the juggernaught to fly. Sandor, and Greg now looking at each other, nodding their heads, plunged their swords into the grimm's now weakened belly, and with their combined strength, did an aura thrist so powerful, chunks of armour flew into the nevermore. "Think we should help them?" Asked the Titan. The structure below RWBY fell. "Yep" was the answer the Hound gave. The three other teammates activated their aura as the Titan pounded the ground, causing them to fly towards the heat of the battle. They split up again, Eva and Sandor would assist JNPR, and Greg and Arya would assist RWBY. Greg launched an energy blast, hitting the nevermore, to his shock, it had little effect. "None of this is working!" Retorted Weiss. Ruby looked onward, towards Blake, Yang, Greg, and then to Weiss. "I have a plan, cover me!" Ruby exclaimed. The Titan threw Ruby to her destination.

Meanwhile, JNPRSG had some trouble. The death stalker was breaking the bridge. "We gotta move!" Jaune said. Move they did. Arya and Sandor were the first ones to deflect the attack by the death stalker. They blocked the stinger from striking again. Jaune blocked one of the massive claws with Crocea Mors, while Pyrrha used Akoúō to block the other claw, then eith Miló blonded one of the eyes of the death stalker. "Like that's going to do anything." Sandor spat, as he sliced through most of the eyes. They fell back as the grimm attacked again, now blocking. Nora had Magnhild in launcher form, and shot a couple times at the massive grimm, making it lose it's gaurd. Pyrrha threw Milos again, blinding another eye of the grimm. Ren, grabbing on to damage the masove beast, used Stormflower to shoot the stinger off, failing nonetheless. The Grimm shook Ren off, with the green boy landing several feet behind it, into a wall. "Ren!" Shouted a worried Nora. Jaune looked up and saw the damage done to the stinger. Ren had done well. "Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed. "Done!" Replied the Spartan. "Eva now!" Sandor shouted. Eva flung her hooks, grabbed onto the stinger, and as hard as she could pulled it down into the grimm's armour. The result: penetration. "Nora nail it!" Was Jaune's next order. "Heads up!" Yelled the little girl. Before being launched. Sandor now had his swords ready, slashing at the claws, icing them off before backing. Nora, now in the air looked up with glee, the down, and straight towards the Death stalker. Before launch-rolling herself, onto the death stalker, and smashing it's head in. The impact knocked Jaune, Pyrrha, Eva, and Sandor back onto solid ground. Nora then shot, and came back onto the ground like so, and Ren holding his back stumbled.

Yang, and Greg were still shooting at the massive grimm, at this point, Greg had burned half the calories from eating all those chickens. Now though, was not the time to think of food. He still tried to hit with every shot he had. He knew he was burning calories too quickly, so he pulled out Reaper, and started shooting at the grimm. Yang landed a perfect shoton the eye blinding the grimm temporarily, while the Titan laid suppressive fire on the massive grimm. The grimm now was headed towards Yang, and fire no more could the Titan. "I HOPE YOU'RE HUNGRY!" The blonde shouted. Hungry was the Titan, but the grimm, not sure. The grimm fell back after all those blasts of shells in it's mouth, into the cliff. The Titan now, he knew this was going to hurt. Gathering any calorie left inside him, he unleashed a mega beam of plazma at the grimm. Immediately, calories were being consumed. He knew he couldn't hold much longer. He fell onto one knee, with an empty stomach, at least the grimm was embedded deep. The grimm recovered, and now Weiss and Arya were making their run. Weiss froze the ground, with a little help from someone. She turned around, Sandor had come to help, and now he was holding the nevermore in place, replacing the layers with more ice. Arya followed with an aura uppercut to the grimm's belly, before leaving. Blake launched Gambol Shroud towards Yang, and... Eva? Well, it was certainly a surprise, but Blake had no time to chat, so she grabbed Mustang and Sally in return, and the hooks held themselves in place.

Eva, and Sandor couldn't bear watching Greg suffer. So, Eva and Sandor jumped off. Sandor created an ice platform string enough for Eva to hold onto. As soon as Eva held onto the platform, Sandor grabbed her, and was launched upwards, to see Weiss, and Arya make their moves. Sandor helped Weiss hold the nevermore in place, he looked at her, and her eyes met back at him. He motioned his head back, and Weiss responded by backing off. Thank dust that he ate the last chicken, his powers burned calories really quickly. Now Eva was on the pillar where Yang was, launching Mustang and Sally towards Blake, she made sure the hooks were held in place. Eva couldn't find a way to keep the handle in place though, when a knife missed her hand, and hit the handles, holding them in place. "Missed me?" Came THE voice. Arya was smiling now. "Yeah. I missed you alot." They dropped down, and started kissing each other. Ruby seeing the result, launched herself onto the string, and chains. Satisfied with this work, Sandor backed off to watch the spectacle about to unfold. Weiss created a glyph, transferred it onto Gambol Shroud, Mustang, and Sally, then in an arrogant tone moved her mouth. "Of course you would come up with this idea." Was the venom that leaped off her tounge. "Think you can make the shot?" Quizzed Ruby. "Hmph. Can I?" Came the arrogant tone again. Ruby now worried asked again "Can yo-" not until she was interrupted. "Of course I can!" Retorted the Heiress. Greg made one final stand, using his fat reserves, he utilized his power to carve a path upwards for Ruby, before collapsing. Ruby knew now that she had one shot. Ruby reloaded Crescent Rose, and shot towards the grimm, shooting along the way to give her speed boost, and the blade ended up on the nevermore's neck. Now onto the path carved by the Titan, she waited. Weiss created glyphs for Ruby to run upwards. Run did Ruby, she was using her semblance, and Crescent Rose to gain as much speed as possible, before slicing the nevermore's neck clean off. Greg was helped up by Sandor. "By dust we did it! " sandor said under his breath. The Titan looked upward to see victory smile at him. The nevermore's headless corpse fell into the ravine below. With SAGE, JNPR, and WBY watching in awe. "Wow" was all Jaune could muster. Ruby smiled downwards at the teams. "Well, that was a thing!" Yang's words came out. The Titan however, was speechless.

At the Academy, teams were being created. "Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, from this day forward, you four will work together as: Team CRDL." Ozpin announced the first team. Also, Greg and Sandor were eating chocolate bars. Sugar easliy replenished calories, so it wouldn't be surprising that the two were sugar tooths. "Sandor Cranston, Arya Faux, Gregory Clegne, and Evangeline Fold. You have collected the White Queen pieces, from this day forth, the four of you will work together as Team SAGE." The four walked off the stage. Greg looked around, he saw what he was looking for: cake, and he charged for it, being raced by Sandor. What stopped them is Glynda Goodwitch. "Haven't you guys had enough sweets for a day?" The words stung to bothe of them like Rapier Wasps. "Umm... Not even close." Came the Titan's response. "Ugh, fine. Have the cake." They were soon devouring the giant cake. Arya and Eva laughed. "Boys. That's the reason why I'm not straight." Arya laughed. "But I am." Responded Eva. "You are? After what we did?" Arya was now worried. "Yep. Straight for YOU! Haha!" Arya breathed a sigh of relief. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long." You have collected the White Knight pieces, from this day forth, you will be worling together as: Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced the last team. "I'm so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed with excitement. Soon, the ceremony ended, and they met up with SAGE, in which they devoured the cake. "I would like to congratulate you, but we're out of cake." Sandor bluntly spoke.

Meanwhile, Torchwick was looking at his map, apparently with locations of "Cops" and "Dumb cops" on it. "We're gonna need more men" were the final orders Torchwick said.


	3. A Plan

Chapter 3

The Titan had sat at the lunch table, meeting his team, and the latest team; BRVE. Consisting of Brenna Tarth, Riley Torchwick, Varys Leonard, and Edward Stark. Riley Torchwick was related to Roman Torchwick by blood, however despite similar looks, they couldn't be anymore different. It's not the fact that Riley was a detective, and Roman was a criminal, but it was the fact that Roman is very blunt upwards, and tends to mock the people he fights. Riley on the other hand, is quiet. She doesn't speak much to anyone, only to the people she knows. Also, she tends to be the strategist, rather than the boss. She is also really, really small. At 4 ft. 5, nobody expected her to make it in, much less recieve first place. Another thing, she was 15, like Ruby. The little girl spoke up, "Any new cases?" The first question she asked. "Well, more dust robberies, assuming it's your brother, I would shoot him like dog." The Titan chuckled, so did Riley. She hated her brother with a passion, wanting him dead. He did after all, brought shame to the Torchwick line, and now, Riley had to clean it up. They kept eating until they heard someone scream "Ow! That hurts!" The Titan turned around to see Cardin Winchester tugging the ears of a rabbit Faunus. Wait a minute? The Titan remembered her! Velvet Scarlatina, his old babysitter, now a student at Beacon. Definitely not first year either. Immediately, the Titan was fueled with rage. Here he wastrying to make it into an academy, and now, one was hurting another one he loved. "Pardon me for a second." The Titan slowly rose, and walked over to Cardin's table. _Clop. Clop. Clop_. "Please stop" was Velvet's plea, having no effect. "Cardin Winchester" came a familiar voice, Velvet looked up to see the Titan with a face of rage she was unfamiliar with.

Growing up with the Faunus, there was one person whose life mattered much to him: Velvet Scarlatina. In his younger years, The Titan was babysat by the Faunus, and eventually, she grew to be a part of his family. The Titan treated her like an older sister, always pleading, yet wise and shy. Then one day, Velvet returned crying. "What's wrong?" Asked the young Titan. "Andrew is dead!" Andrew was Velvet's long time boyfriend, he was also a rabbit faunus, but thanks to the prejudice, he died with his feet cut off, shot beforehand. This enraged the giant, who stormed outside, saw a man with a shotgun, whom was aiming at his friends, his FAMILY, and smashed the man's head in, like bullet going through a watermelon. The body was burned, and the Titan, lacking humanity. "I'm sorry Velvet, I had to do it."

The Titan grabbed Cardin Winchester by the neck, and smashed his head into the ground. Team CRDL was a bloody mess, all were missing teeth with black eyes, and bruised areas all over the bodies. Cardin tried to fight back, but to no avail, the Titan was just too big, too quick, and too strong. The last words Cardin heard before going unconscious were: "Mess with ANY Faunus in the school, I'll smash your head in!" Then Cardin blacked out.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." The Titan laughed. He knew Cardin wasn't going to make fun of any Faunus for a while. After leaving the lunch room, they appeared in Dr. Oobleck's class. One question was asked. "Have any of you been descriminated due to your Faunus heritage?" A student raised their hand, followed by Velvet, Arya, and Eva. "Dreadfull simply dreadful!" The Doctor began, until the Titan raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Clegne?" The Titan was in a foul mood. "That's the best you can think of? It provides little, if ANY sympathy for these individuals. I know them, some have had their siblings murdered, friends executed for crimes that they didn't commit, and all their properties; damaged or destroyed. The best you could do is bring the individuals that caused them to suffer, and force them to confess what they have done! I don't care if you feel sorry for them, just try to truly show it next time." Brrriing. Class was dismissed. "Mr. Clegne, Mr. Arc, and Mr. Winchester, may I speak with you three?" He began to talk to Mr. Clegne. "That was an impressive speech! You get two A+ test scores for that!" Greg was shocked. He thought Doctor Oobleck would banter him for soeaking up like that. "I don't understa-." Began the Titan, Oobleck responded. "You had the guts to stand up for what you thought was right, therefore you get two A+ test scores. The Titan, wishing to speak no more, nodded his head, and left the classroom. Along the way, Cardin tried to sucker punch him, only to have his hand crushed by giant student. "I have no shame Cardin, and definitely no humanity." With that, he left a screaming Cardin Winchester.

Along the way to his dorm, he was stopped by Blake Belladonna. Blake had something to ask the Titan. "Why did you do that? The Professor was giving his sympathies." The Titan reponded. "This is unlike you, Blake. Normally, you would fully agree with me in a situation like this. For me, it's just not enough." They both began to walk. "Being raised around Faunus, it wasn't an easy life. I made lots of friends, but they kept dissapearing all the same because of an ignorant fool believing they're no better than animals." The Titan paused. "You would've been a great White Fang member." That stung the Titan. Out of all things, he wanted no connections with the White Fang, even after they offered him to join. The more he thought of his actions though, the more he was actually resembling the White Fang. Lack of humanity, being his largest attribute. Then again, you could sympathize. This was the only way to truly bring respect. If you're good deeds don't do the work, make them fear you. The Titan slammed his fist. "I'm not a member of the White Fang, Blake. You know that better than anybody." Blake didn't know how to respond. She could say he acted like one, but that would be hypocritical. Left speechless, Blake decided to leave.

The Titan turned around, he couldn't see his persuers, but he could sense them. He launched a plazma ball back at them. His suspicions were correct, team CRDL was following him. Now, they wanted vengeance. Instead, they recieved a plazma ball which blinded them, and allowing the Titan to make his escape. Greg made his way into his dorm room, he noticed that there was a door that connected into another dorm room. "Uh, Sandor? What is this?" The Titan asked. The Hound shrugged. "Also, where are the girls?" The Titan didn't need to wait long for a response. "Right here." Was what the Titan recieved. The two girls, were in one of the beds, under a comforter and assuming the amount of clothing lying around, were bare naked. "Ok. Please let us know when you're done. We have a case to solve." SLAM! Went the door, and out came a tiny girl and an amazon. "Did somebody say case?" Was the reply from Riley Torchwick. That deserved not one, but two facepalms. Given and recieved by the Hound, and the Titan.

Riley looked down, she was already beggining to sweat, what she was looking at was a game so familiar, yet so bizzare. She made her move, only to reveal a fatal mistake. "Checkmate" came the reply as Greg moved his knight in the space Riley's king was supposed to be. Riley slammed her face onto the desk, she had lost again. Chess didn't seem to be ger thing. The group was in one of the private lounging rooms, usually they played chess, and discussed cases, just as they are doing now. The Titan closed the doors. "Your brother sure loves to make things complicated." The Titan glared at the chess board. "Huh?" Riley's head sprang up. She heard what the Titan had said. "Apparently your brother has nade an alliance with the White Fang." The Titan moved a pawn up two steps. "Ughh. Roman, why don't you just give up?!" Riley moved one of her pawns one step. "I would ask the same question, but it seems I would have the answer. Roman has a plan, one that not even I, with my semblance can see." The Titan moved his bishop 3 steps left. "Easy for you to say, all the roberies that we have led to Roman." Riley moved another one of her pawns down 2 steps. "We could accuse Roman now, but he wouldn't get that big of a prison sentence. Not to mention, he knows how to break out of prison himself. Only to have other crimes suspected straight to him." The Titan moved his bishop in for the kill. "Checkmate." The little girl smashed her head on the desk again. _"Hmm. Roman, you clever man. You're able to escape my grasp every time I get close to you. However..." _Another checkmate, this time against Brenna Tarth. "_I have you in my reach now."_ He plays against the Hound this time, who's made a queen's sacrifice. "_I'll figure out why you need so much dust, then, I'll leave your head in a bloody mess in Vale." _The Titan moved his knight in. "Checkmate."

After the chess game, the two teams went back to their rooms respectively. Inside, the two tiny girls were already asleep. The Titan pulled out some ginger ale from the mini fridge. "Hungry?" Asked Sandor. "A little. Ginger ale helps a bit." Greg took a large gulp of the bottle before setting it down. The Hound shrugged, and went to sleep. The Titan noticed something, the Hound was growing, and at a quick rate. When he first met the Hound, he was an entire foot below him, now the Hound had closed the gap by one inch, and only in a week. The Titan didn't suspect anything, he just kept searching for clues on his laptop, when he saw a name brush up: Cinder Fall. He remembered that name somewhere. When he was fighting in tournaments from around the world, one of his best opponents went by the name; Cinder Fall. Although the fight lasted 5 minutes, Cinder provided a challenge for the Titan, since she could conjure weapons thanks to her power. The Titan though, defeated her with one swift kick to the face. "_Cinder you stupid girl. You shouldn't have come to Vale." _The Titan closed his laptop, and went to bed.

The next morning, Greg was walking down the hallways to get to the lobby. He felt as if something were behind him, he spoke. "Still trying to get me, Cardin? You know that's not going to work." To his surprise, a female voice answered back. "No. I just want to talk to you." He turned around to see a redhead girl, with a shield and a short sword. Pyrrha. "What do you want to talk about?" The Titan was prepared for the question she was asking. "It's about Jaune." Greg responded quickly. "I know." As he began to walk, Pyrrha quickly matched his pace. "Cardin Winchester got to his head, now he's trying to redeem himself. Cardin's plan is to bring a nest of Rapier wasps, make Jaune throw a jar of sap at you, and force them to sting you." Pyrrha laughed. "Jokes on him, I'm immune to their stings. Greg frowned. "Jaune isn't, but neither is Cardin's team. I am though. That's how I got taller." Rapier wasp venom promotes growth at an alarming rate, as long as the person was neither allergic, nor immune. The pain is intense, but it is a small sacrifce for growing so big. "I assume Jaune is also allergic to the wasp venom. However, I've been able to nullify the venom's side effects in this juice." He hands a clear bottle of red juice to Pyrrha. "Extracted venom, immunized. Might take him a bit longer to grow, but he'll make it. Giving him the drink will give him immunity for 6 hours." Pyrrha didn't really know what to say. She wanted to thank the Titan, but at the same time, she knew that this wiuld be surprise to Cardin Winchester. "No need to thank me, just go." Greg responded, and Pyrrha ran off.

Pyrrha found Jaune at the front, staying away from Cardin Winchester. "Not hanging out with your 'best bud'?" Pyrrha asked. "Nah." Was Jaune's reply. "Here drink this." Pyrrha threw the bottle to Jaune, who caught it. Surprisingly. Jaune opened the bottle, and took a sip. Then another one, ah forget it, he drank the entire bottle, giving a refreshed "ah!" Jaune felt his aura eminating. He immediately started to feel pain, but he couldn't show weakness. "What is this?" He wanted an answer. "It's juice. Pyrrha lied. She couldn't tell the truth, otherwise Jaune would be afraid, and the transformation would stop. "I know what you're thinking" came a voice from Pyrrha's head. "There is so much concentrated venom in there, it get's rid of his allergies immediately. Although he won't have immunity, his growth will complete, giving him his max height." Pyrrha was a bit shocked. The boice couldn't speak the truth, right? It's just a voice in her head. Apparently, speak the truth, the voice did. Jaune grew a full 5 inches right in front of Pyrrha, apparently, this was his "max height." Jaune was now 6 whole inches above Pyrrha's head. At 6'6, his height changed, but personally; he didn't. He was still shying away from Cardin.

Cardin was looking for Jaune, the only thing he saw that resembled his victim was a significantly taller version. Cardin walked up, and with luck, the taller blonde boy walked away. "Hey! There's Jaune! Gat him!" Team CRDL was now running towards him. Jaune turned around, and with his sword, disarmed Cardin. He was significantly taller than Cardin, but the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Despite Jaune's increased size, all four of them were able to overpower him. "Hey Jauney boy! It seems your brain didn't grow a bit." Jaune looked over. He saw Greg, who was watching over, as if he had some sort of plan. _"Why are you smiling?"_ Wondered Jaune.

They soon reached Forever Fall, now the Titan's plan could be put into order. Jaune would gather the sap, throw it at Cardin Winchester, then, when no one is looking; the Titan would open the nest of rapier wasps, unleashing them on Cardin. Finally, he will sneak jars of sap into his dorm, since Forever Fall tree sap was sweeter than maple syrup. The Titan watched over, everything was according to plan. Jaune hauled the tree sap over, Cardin was speaking, then Jaune threw the sap at Cardin. Seeking his oppurtunity, Greg snuck around, watching the fight ensue. Cardin punched Jaune, who didn't even flinch. Jaune dropped down, and kicked Cardin's jaw sending him flying. Again though, the numbers gain was too much. Greg rushed, and opened the box, releasing the rapier wasps. Beforehand, he covered the rest of team CRDL's backs with tree sap. The wasps made their attack. The kicking stopped, Jaune heard screams, as all of team CRDL were being stung by wasps. He looked over at the Titan, saw that the large student opened the nest, and was now helping him up. "This was my plan all along. They've learned their lesson, and are unlikely to mess with you again." The Titan then looked over at the sap. "Let's sneak these in. They're basically for pancakes." They made quick work of the sap, splitting them half and half for their teams. SAGE decided to sit down with team JNPR, and have some pancakes. Nora drank all the maple syrup, which was quickly replaced by sap. Greg, having eaten the most pancakes, looked outside to see Pyrrha talking to Jaune. "What are they talking about?" His curious mind wondering, Greg began to advance towards the pair. "No more Cardin tonight, I see?" Teased the large student. "Nope, just us. Jaune wants me to train him so I will." Pyrrha grinned at the Titan, who began to speak. "Mind if I can help you guys train? After all, Jaune would need a larger opponent to deal with." Pyrrha looked at Jaune, and Jaune to Pyrrha. They grinned, and pushed the Titan down. "Hey!" The alarmed giant exclaimed. "Your stance is bad. Feet need to be shoulder width, and you need to be closer to the ground." Pyrrha laughed, and soon, the Titan joined.


	4. Accpetance

RWBY fanfiction: SAGE

"_How do you take down an eight foot, fully armored Titan?_" Jaune thought while watching from the bench. Jaune grew two more inches before leveling out, making him 6 ft 8 in. Tall he was, but taller was the Titan (Greg), at 7 ft 6. Greg taught him well, his swordplay improved immensely. He is able to counter, and parry every move the Titan makes. His strength has also increased. Now, HE dissarms Cardin Winchester, with relative ease too. Jaune is also one of two individuals that can go toe-to-toe with Greg in terms of strength, the other being Sandor. The sound of metal on metal echoed through the arena, and as luck would have it; team CRDL was getting their asses kicked. Their opponent: Gregory Clegne, the Titan. Now comes in fully armoured. After they recovered from their stings, team CRDL grew a bit, all reaching 6'6, yet they look like ants compared to the Titan, whom was fresh. Cardin charged first, only to be dissarmed, and flying back several meters. "_That's definitely NOT how you do it." _Jaune sighed as he watched the brawl ensue.

Inside the locker room Sandor was preparing for a fight, he washed his swords over, and over again, making sure there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere near the barrels. He strived to be as professional as ever. _"Maybe things will change."_ The Hound thought. He lifted his head to envision a mirror image of himself. There, infront of his very own eyes was an armoured helm, in the shape of a hound's face. This was the very image that most people portray him as: a loyal dog in public, with insaciable bloodlust in private. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a SLAM! Out came a Titan, in almost full armour. He just missed the helm. "You could've at least knocked first!" Came the barking of a now furious Hound. "Could've, not would've." Was the response of the Titan. Greg looked down. The Hound was clearly still shorter than he was, but it seemed like he grew another inch, or maybe two? Didn't really matter anyways, size doesn't matter when you're flat on your back.

Greg had been laboring the last few weeks, creating his "trade" as he called it. He recognized that his speed was leaving him unsatisfied with his power, in the "trade" he will exchange his speed for defense. Forging armour out of Vale steel, it remains light enough for him to maneuver in, but strong enough to protect against anything. With that, he enhanced the new shining coat with dust spells, that increase the armour's durability to being nearly indestructable. He began learning different spells as a dust infuser, or rather; a mage. He now is able to replenish himself, and others after a hard fought battle. Plasma is an element found in blood, basically explaining why blood takes alot of space. Due to the fact that Greg has the ability to manipulate plasma, he can heal himself MUCH quicker than most dust-mages, literally becoming a tank. The list doesn't end there, he made a "modification" to Reaper. He llifted his newly forged helm, and placed it on his head. He glanced, making sure he didn't forget anything. The Titan put on his new gloves, spell forged steel, rather than rubber. He stuffed his massive foot inside an armoured boot, that rellaced scraggly tennis shoes. His chestplate now covered his body, rather than just his upper mass. All in one piece, he took on the appearance of a true Titan; fully armoured, and ready for battle. He slowly dragged out the new, and improved Reaper. It was time to fight.

Cardin's face was in utter shock as he saw an eight foot suit of armour walking towards him. Instinctively, Cardin entered towards the Titan, only to be dissarmed immediately. Following that, the massive individual lifted his equally massive sword into the air, and slammed it down with force so brute, the entire arena shook. The ground beneath them shattered into tiny pieces, and Cardin lost his balance. There was no time to react, the sword transformed into a mighty war hammer, and spun around at a speed nearly impossible. Cardin glanced as his teammates stuck to the hammer, first Sky, Dove, Russel, and finally he felt as if a wrecking ball had smashed his stomach, as he was sent flying into a wall. The wall provided little if any comfort, as team CRDL was stuck there. Cardin grimaced at the pain, but what frightened him more was that the war hammer transformed into a high caliber gatling gun.

Greg wasted no time by immediately changing Reaper into his favorite form: the gatling gun. As he did so, he switched his grip towards the buttons, starting up a light wirr. BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTT. The rounds were exiting at an astounding speed, yet team CRDL managed to escape from the wall. Now the Titan focused, he was shooting everywhere: at crates, or even the hall. The last thing he knew, he heard a whack on his head.

Cardin was breathing rather quickly. Then again, he did escape from the Titan's machine gun, and now he took this chance to attack. In front would be suicide, so he chose to attack from behind. He sprinted towards the Titan's backside, utilized his remaining leg power to propel himself into the air, then; WHACK! He hit the Titan's helm with all his remaining strength. He couldn't even stand. The others: witnessing what just happened, decidded to join in as well. Sky, and Dove failed to do anything, the Titan's armour was just too strong. Russel managed to scratch the armour in the least. Russel also pulled Cardin back to his feet. Cardin could feel it, finally the could control the biggest guy in Beacon. Cardin swung his mace upwards with his renewed strength, knocking off the helmet, and revealing the Titan's face. He was clearly in pain. "You think alot of armour, and muscles makes you a big strong man? Well, I'll show you what a big, strong man truly does." No response came from the Titan. Cardin lifted up his mace.

Greg was in an unknown realm. There was a figure, not Cardin, but a figure in a white cloak. "Come" the voice of a woman. So warm, and welcoming. The Titan approached the woman in white, he noticed something about the woman; she had silver eyes, much like Ruby's, and Greg's. "Who are you?" The woman lifted her face, revealing silver eyes, much like the ones that Greg had. "I am your birth mother, Summer Rose. Greg, I have been waiting for you." Greg was puzzled. "Waiting? You abandoned me at birth." It was clear he wanted answers. "No, I didn't." The woman touched the forehead of Greg, whom all of a sudden felt something rush through his veins. He looked around, it was a different place; Vytal? He looked around, and spotted a boy, significantly larger than most; playing with two little girls. Both in which Greg recognized; one blonde, and one with red hair. "_Impossible." _But it wasn't. See? You actually thought Greg was abandoned at birth? Well, no. Greg began tracing them back now. He was kidnapped at 8 years of age, which he looked on to see the act in horror. His memory was altered, believing the Faunus were his true people. He saw Ruby and Yang cry together; with that Summer Rose leaving home. Greg began to break down. One of his knees dropped to the floor. Summer Rose floated towards the ground. "You're a big boy now." She was tiny compared to Greg, probably topping 5'2. "Listen to me Greg, no matter what happens, what you did, or who raised you, I will always be your true mother. I will love you more than anyone else in this world. Ruby and Yang are waiting for their brother to come home." Summer Rose began to walk away. "We would've been a happy family before I died." The Titan's eyes widened. _"She's dead?! Why didn't anyone tell me this?"_ Tears started to well up in the Titan's eyes, and for the first time, since not very long ago; Greg cried. Cried, for his now dead mother. Cried, for the hardships of his life. Cried, for not saving his birth mother. But most of all, cried, that he was brought into a worldof abandonment with no comfort of a summer's touch. Summer Rose knealt down by her son. "There, there. Don't cry, mommy's here now." Her hand brushed by his cheek, and she wiped the tears off Greg's face. Greg's face was burried in Summer's shoulder. Her touch was warm, that warmth melted Greg's cold, dark heart. For once, Greg had his humanity. "You're a big boy now. Everything will be okay." Summer elevated. "To clarify, Ruby is your little sister by blood. She might not recognize it at first. You must protect her at any costs. Understand?" The Titan pondered. "Yes, mom. I understand." Summer elevated higher. "I must go now." Her figure started to dissapear in the form of petals. "Please, take care of Ruby. Be the big brother, guide her, and help her along the way." With that, Summer dissapated.

Greg awoke, the first thing he noticed was the fact that Cardin was swinging his mace towards him. Actuvating his aura, Greg blocked Cardin's mace with ease. He then swooped his arm below his assailant's calves, knocking the frightened boy off his feet. Cardin tried to roll over, only to be clutched by the neck. The Titan now stood tall, and slammed Cardin back onto the ground. The earth shook again, and again as Greg repeatedly pounded Cardin's face in. The rest of team CRDL watched in horror, as their leader was screaming in pain. There was no cry for help, just a screech that would echo throughout the halls of Beacon. Finally the assault ceased, and Greg turned towards the rest of team CRDL. He picked up Reaper, and in one swift movement smashed the ground, sending them flying. Now it was a bird hunt (god dammit Barb). He leaped into the air, and down went Russel, Dove, and Sky. They didn't even bother putting up a struggle. They were just a bloody mess. Greg shouldn't have been done. He should've killed them, but something in his mind clearly took the equation out. With that, Greg just left CRDL lying there.

Jaune was left in utter disbelief. The Titan was actually knocked down, for a few seconds. After that came the destruction of team CRDL. He had no doubt of the Titan's rage, after Cardin insulted him. Yet, he seemed to think that the Titan managed to control his rage; usually the team facing the Titan would be 6 ft underground right now. Team CRDL still had their heads. Why? What kept the Titan calm?

Arya was incredibly busy. Between training, classes, and spying on new students, she had very little time to spend with Eva. Who was used to being alone anyways. Arya caught herself a lucky break today. She finished all her work, and discovered several students related to Sandor, he wouldn't like that news. Now all that was left was to discover Greg's real mother. That could be done with Eva. Arya casually strolled back to the dorm room, and behold; Eva was on the computer! "_What is she doing?" _The fox decided to sniff about. "Whatch doin?" Eva recognized that voice. That lovely Vacuo voice. "Just searching." Sweat dripped down her neck. "Right." Arya scanned the computer. **"I know what you're searching for, that's why I did it myself." **Arya slipped off her chair. _"What was that?"_ The little fox was more confused than ever. **"I can read minds." **She looked up to Eva smiling. "You discovered my semblance: Telepathy." Arya was stunned. She didn't know what to say. "Can you?..." she didn't have long to respond. "Yes. I can read everyone's mind in the school." And here comes our trump card's mind. Eva typed in the words: Summer Rose. She pulled up a file. "Summer Rose. Race: Human. Nationality: Vytal. Status: deceased. Children: Ruby Rose, unknown son." Eva looked confused. So did Arya. They looked at each other, then back again, and again, and again... This could go on for several days. They then looked at the screen and screached at the top of their lungs.

Ruby was having a nightmare, looking on with terror in her silver eyes; she watched her brother getting kidnapped. She wanted to save him, yet she didn't know how. It was always the same figure: a faunus with red hair with a grim mask over his eyes. "HELP ME!" His cries pleaded with no response. What happened next woken her. Within a blink of an eye, the Faunus pulled a gun out, and shot in her direction. Ruby was now on her bed breathing heavily in and out. Her ears dropped as she sighed. Yes, Ruby is a Faunus, belonging to the wolf line. She had managed to keep it a secret from everyone else in Beacon, due to the fact her ears match the color of her hair. Only her team members knew of her heritage. "Ruby, are you alright?" In came her concerned sister from a shower. "I'm fine. I just don't understand. Rory didn't do anything to anger the White Fang? Why would they take him?" Ruby began to cry. "Another missing Faunus?" Weiss seemed a little upset with the fact they had to deal with another missing person, possibly a Faunus. "Rory was born differently from Ruby. He was rather large, his traits were specifically human; no tail or ears anywhere. He was the big brother we had, then one day he was taken away from us. The White Fang stole him, the things they did to him; we don't know. Dad, and Ruby's mom have been worried sick about him. They both tried to find him,and they both failed." Yang allowed her story to sink into the Heiresses head. "He was 8 when he was kidnapped, at that time; six and a half feet tall." Weiss had no idea what to say, their figures of comfort were taken away from them. First their brother, and now their mother. "Wait; if Ruby's mom is a Faunus, how did Greg not become one?" Weiss seemed rather curious. "That; we have absolutely no idea. He was just big that's all." Yang walked over to the window. "We have been searching for him for 9 years, and every time, we've always had to go back to square one. Not this time. We will find Rory, with him; Blake as well." She turned to face Weiss. "This will be the day we've waited for."

Sandor's mind wandered around. "Why did I choose to fight now?" Thee Hound was dealing with a leg injury. Too many times he ignored Gregory's requests to take a break from training, now he had a pulled calf. Brenna's sword locked with Sandor's. In terms of strength, they were matched evenly. Sandor however; was more battle hardened. Sandor performed a leg sweep, while still in serious pain. Brenna was now back flat on the ground, Sandor struggled to get back on his feet. Brenna noticed the Hound's injured leg. _"Maybe if I... No. That wouldn't be honorable". _She charged the Hound straightforward. That was her biggest mistake. The Hound juked the massive Amazon, rained a massive blow enough to down an average human. Brenna was no average human. Brenna managed to roll over and kick one of Sandor's shins, unbeknowsnt, the injured one. "AAAAAAHHHH!" The Hound held his knee in pain. "AAAARGH!" The Hound gave in to the pain. Now the predator had become the prey, he held his knee, doing anything he could to control the pain, to no avail. "OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY!" Brenna was in shock, she broke her own code of honor. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" The voice of Glynda Goodwitch echoed through the room, and she was probably pissed. Maybe pissed, ok; DEFINITELY pissed. "Sandor! Maybe next time, you'll think before fighting with an injury, understand?!" The Hound used his swords, pushing with all of his might just to stand on one leg. "Yes mam". With that, Sandor limped back towards the locker room.

Greg looked in the mirror, washing his eyes over and over again. It seems he couldn't get rid of the silver eyes, the eyes which he despised throughout his life. He was never teased about it, never had problems showing around his classmates, until he entered Beacon. Here, people would make connections with the Titan to his newly discovered sister Ruby. "You don't seem to like them." Greg turned around, in his sight was a woman in dark black hair with red eyes. "I despised my eyes too." She approached Greg cautiously, almost as if she was stalking him. *click, click, click.* Her shoes inched closer to the Titan. *click, click, click.* Ever so closer. "Who are you?" *click, click, click.* She held no response. Greg reached for Reaper, until he heard the words "Don't. Everything is fine." *click, click, click." Her face emerged from the shadows; she was pale from head to toe, the main thing that intrigued Greg was her shocking similarity to Yang Xiao Long. Greg asked again "Who are you?" The woman smiled. "I'm Raven Branwen. Greg, you and I have a lot to talk about."

Brenna had completed her day, all she had to do now was rest. If only it were that easy. Brenna was approached by a woman in white, the Amazon smiled; she knew the woman well. Her teacher Summer Rose had returned. "How was it?" Summer Rose looked up towards the Amazon. At 6 and a half feet tall, Brenna was huge for a woman. She was stronger than most men, but lacked the intelligence. She was more reliant on her strength and skill to get out of harms way. Surprisingly her grades were improving, already averaging out in class. "Could've been better, you shouldn't have charged at him, after all; he has Vale steel swords." Summer Rose floated closer towards Brenna, and they met at Brenna's eye level. "Listen. I need you to talk to both Greg, and Ruby for me." Brenna stepped back. "WHAT?! Why is Greg involved in this?!" Brenna knew that Ruby was Summer Rose's daughter, but Greg? She couldn't imagine the Titan having any relation towards the Rose family. "He's my son, and right now; my family needs him desperately. Ruby is breaking down. Yang hasn't been the same, and my husband Taiyang..." Summer lifted her hood to reveal her dark red hair, and her Faunus ears, resembling those of a wolves. "He's a shell of a man he once was." Summer opened up a portal, in that portal played the life of a proud man. Both marriages of Taiyang's life, his losses, which led to his current state: depressed, lonely, and on the verge of crying every single day. His once muscular form became lithe, he would barely eat. At night, he cried himself to sleep, only to be reawakened by the nightmare he put himself through. The portal closed. "I had tried to speak with him multiple times, but failed in doing so. I don't want to lose him, like I lost my son, or my daughter." Summer floated away from Brenna. "Talk to Greg or Ruby, they'll understand."

Greg took a deep breath as he was about to enter the portal that lead to his father's house. "Are you sure this is the correct one?" The Massive student questioned. Raven Branwen had convinced Greg to go see his real father, after... Many complications. "Yes, Greg. It is the correct portal. Now what're you waiting for?" Greg put one foot in, there was no turning back now. Greg appeared into a somewhat regular house, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Pictures were hung, there were dolls all over the place, and the smell of cookies filled the room. The only thing that seemed out of place was a tall thin figure on the couch. The man stood at six and a half feet tall, and it seemed as if he had not eaten in days. The man looked up at Greg. "Can I help you?" His face was pale, with "Coon eyes", his attire seemed rather dark, only wearing black everything. However, the distinct features matched Greg's suspicions; a small beard, silver irises, and black hair. "Dad, I have come home."

Taiyang didn't know what to say. This seven and a half foot tall individual just stepped out from Raven's portal, claiming to be his son. Taiyang wiped his eyes, only to lock with Greg's, seeing the silver irises that identified him. Was this massive young man he had seen on tv truly hold his blood? The Titan that defeated everyone of his opponents in those tournaments? The one that had a draw with Pyrrha Nikos, the Spartan warrior? Taiyang didn't believe it at first, until he saw those silver eyes. "Thank dust's sake your alive." Taiyang pulled his son, and hugged him as tightly as possible, which wasn't anything compared to Greg, due to his diminishing physique. "Please don't leave me again." Tears rolled down Taiyang's face, onto the Greg's armour. "Please, don't go. Please, please please." Taiyang began to weep uncontrollably, leaving the Titan speechless. Here was a once proud warrior, a huntsman that was truly a shell of his former self. Greg looked around, seeing pictures of a noticeably younger Taiyang Xiao Long, who was six and a half feet tall, whom had a chiseled frame from top to bottom, holding a massive war hammer, similar to that of Greg's. In all of those pictures, stood Ruby, Yang and Taiyang himself. Occasionally those figures were accopanied by Raven Branwen, and Summer Rose. There were only eight pictures with Greg in them, insignifying the memory of his kidnapping. "Dad, I have to go soon. But I can stay for a while." Taiyang looked up at his son, the memories soon came back; all of the times they played baseball together, at 6 years old, Greg could hit a home run. All of the times they were at the beach, fishing and eating their catches. Now his son matured into a warrior that would have to fight the creatures of Grimm, leaving Taiyang alone again. "Do you remember everything, Rory?" Taiyang asked. After 9 years of illusions, lies, and yet harm, Greg can safely say "Yes."

Ruby could barely hold herself together, all she wanted was her big brother back. Was that too much to ask?! Ruby bawled her eyes out, not even taking into consideration that her tail and ears were out in the open. That didn't matter, Ruby just wept. "Dry your eyes now baby." Ruby looked up, to see Sandor sing a lullaby her mother had sung before. Sandor kneeled. "Broken wings won't hold you down..." Sandor reached into his pocket, to raise a red handkerchief towards Ruby's face. "You'll take flight soon baby..." Ruby slowly started to smile. "You'll be lifted up, and you'll be there..." Ruby's tears were produced no more, as Sandor had cleansed her face of them. "Leaders always cry in desperate times Ruby, remember that. Still, don't do it in public where there's people around you." The Hound looked around, people immediately stopped snickering; after all, they've seen what had happened if you get on the bad side of the six foot nine inch tall student. A little bit of a swordfight can escalate into someone's hospital bill. Sandor stood up, as did Ruby. He pulled her hood over her head, covering the ears. He also walked, or tried to walk behind her; as he was still recovering from the injury. Sandor limped along with Ruby, who seemed to continue the song. "12 hours, is a long night. When you're searching, with no hope inside." Sandor soon chimed in. "Aimless, on the inside; and the damage, makes you want to hide." Unbeknownst to them, Blake watched from the trees. She heard the lullaby before, even hearing the famous teen singer Casey Lee Wilcaster sing it. She dropped down behind them and chimed along. "I know that it seems pointless..." Ruby gasped, not knowing Blake was behind her the whole time; yet her voice sounded soothing, like her mother's. "I know that it feels fake, I know you can't stand another minute be- ing- Stray. One. More. Day." Ruby now cried, not tears of despair, but now tears of joy.

End of Chapter 4


End file.
